


Don't Be Such A Tease

by Kayla6196



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dominate Louis, Fingering, M/M, Vibrator, handjobs, pretty much a lot of sex, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla6196/pseuds/Kayla6196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes on national television with nothing but a black shirt and boxers on, Louis isn't too happy. Harry decides to tease Louis publicly in front of the world so Louis decides to teach Harry a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Such A Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm really excited to post this, I haven't proof read and I wrote it up on my iPod so if there's a few mistakes I'm sorry, don't hold it against me! Thank you for reading, if you like it make sure to Kudo it or comment! It's very much appreciated! - Kayla

Louis stares at the laptop screen in front of him with disbelief because of the sight that's plastered on the screen along with all the televisions that were currently watching the show. He sees Harry sitting on the coach with one leg crossed so his ankle was leaning on his opposite knee while wearing a smug look across his toothpaste covered face. Louis felt his entire being tense up at the sight, it was awkwardly hot and he couldn't help but not look away. He heard Jimmy's voice echo through the speakers of the laptop which started him from his thoughts. 

"Okay, the winner is team Harry, Liam and Zayn! And your prizes are purity rings, congrats boys! Have a good show." He smiles before the boys disappear off o the television screens around the world. 

Niall stands up and begins walking away towards the door, "Coming, Lou?" He questioned the sitting boy while holding the door open. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few, go ahead without me, yeah?" Louis smiles at Niall reassuringly and with that Niall shrugs and walks out of the door closing it behind him. 

Louis lets himself becoming entertained by his thoughts, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry's cocky expression that was clearly directed at him while he was in nothing but his boxers and a black tee shirt. Harry knew exactly what he was doing, he was teasing Louis on national television and being able to get away with it because he could play it off as being for the female fans, seeing as they didn't mind the sight at all. Louis knew Harry was a cheeky little bastard but he never knew Harry would take as far as publicly teasing him in front of millions of people. Louis kept replaying the image of Harry in his head and before he knew it he could feel the lower region of his pants growing painfully tighter. He gently placed his hand onto his crotch and tried palming it down but it was no use. He quickly stood up and walked to the door, he peeked his head out quickly to make sure there was nobody walking around from his current location to Harry's dressing room. When he saw there was a clear path, he slipped himself out into the hall almost silently and walked hastily to Harry's dressing room. He fumbled with the doorknob and realized it had been locked, fucking hell, Harry. 

He gently knocked on the door three times before he heard a response, it was the quiet sound of the door unlocking followed by opening. Harry peeked his head out slowly to see who it was, he smiled at the smaller boy standing outside of his door, his face completely clear of toothpaste and his pants back on his body. 

"Hey, Lou." He greeted the other boy politely. 

Louis eyes traveled to Harry's hands and saw that he was wearing the purity ring that Jimmy had given them as prizes. 

"Don't 'hey, Lou' me after what you just did," Louis spoke with a voice full of lust and desperation. 

He pushed the door open further and Harry instinctively moved back to let the other boy through. Louis walked around the room making sure the other boys weren't there, when he was sure that they were alone he walked over to Harry who had closed the door and smiled sweetly at him. Louis continued walking towards Harry until he had the taller boy cornered. He swiftly twisted the lock on the door so that it couldn't be opened from the outside. 

"Harry, you've been a naughty boy, do you know what you've done?" Louis questioned the boy while inching his face closer to the cowering boys. Harry swallowed the lump that was building up in his throat and nodded a small 'no'. 

Louis chuckled lowly and moved his lips slowly so that they were centimeters away from Harry's ear. "You teased me on live television, Harry, you made a fool of me. I don't appreciate that." He hears the younger boys breath hitch when he finished speaking, this made Louis more confident. 

"I didn't-" Harry started to speak before Louis placed his index finger in front of Harry's lips to shut him up. 

"Ah, but you did, so now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Harry's body shivers underneath Louis at the lustful words being whispered at him. 

"Do you think I should teach you a lesson, Harry?" The younger boy nods his head slowly up and down, his entire being was filled with desperation. "Really, you do?" Harry nods his head once more with lust clouding his eyes. 

Louis doesn't speak, without hesitation he grabs hold of Harry's wrists and pins them up against the wall above his head tightly. Louis maneuvers himself so that his one leg is in between Harry's, he begins grinding against Harry's lower region with his own, letting his leg slide agonizingly slow against Harry's growing erection. Harry felt his body going limp at Louis' touch. Harry stifled a few moans as Louis continued grinding his body onto the taller boys. Harry struggled to get his wrists free of Louis' hold because of he didn't, he probably wouldn't last and would cum right then and there, clothed and all. Louis lets go off his wrist when he feels how hard Harry's bulge is against his lower stomach, Harry's arms fall quickly to his sides and he begins shaking his hands to circulate the blood. 

"P-Please, Lou," Louis listens as Harry's whimpers his name out, Louis loved how he could have Harry wrapped around his finger with a few small touches, it made the whole thing more exciting. 

"Not so fast, Harry," Louis says while leading him over towards the small black couch that was positioned in the middle of the room. 

"Pants off," Louis spoke firmly and watched as Harry almost instantly began slipping his shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the side, followed by black skinny jeans which were a bit more difficult to get off because of the Harry's growing hard on. "You're not done." Louis crossed his arms and let his eyes drop down to the oh so familiar boxers and then back up at Harry. 

He watched as the younger boy began tracing the band of his boxers slowly before starting to remove them. Louis let his tongue glide softly across his bottom lip before taking it in between his teeth and dragging it gently. He felt himself growing hard at the site of Harry almost naked in front of him. He saw Harry's boxers drop to the ground and his eyes wandered back up to his dick. He stared for a few seconds in disbelief at how hard Harry was. He quickly removed his own jeans and kicked them to the side before walking in a slow circle around Harry. 

"Get on the couch and bend over." Harry listened intently and kneeled onto the couch, leaving him completed exposed and under Louis' control. 

Louis walked over and stood silently behind Harry. He admired the boys slightly tanned back, and the way his hair trickled softy against his neck. Louis positioned himself on the couch and began to hover over Harry. He began placing small kisses behind Harry's ears down to his neck and down his back. When he made he was towards the small dimples in Harry's back he placed one small kiss against the right one which caused Harry to arc his back slightly. Louis made his way back up to Harry's neck and began sucking down hard on the sensitive skin, he rubbed slow circles into Harry's lower back before taking two fingers and shoving them into Harry without any warning. 

Harry's back arced up and he let out a raspy moan "fuck, Lou," Louis continued to move his fingers in and out of Harry in rhythm curling them ever so slightly which would cause Harry's legs to tremble, Louis continued for another minute before removing his fingers. 

Harry gasped as the loss of touch from Louis, "Lou, I-I" Before Harry could continue Louis grabs Harry's ass and deprecates the two cheeks so he's completely exposed. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Louis inches his face closer to Harry's small bottom and begins flicking his tongue up and down so it lightly grazes the skin directly under Harry's hole. Harry's grasps the end of the couch and squeezes tightly while allowing multiple loud moans to escape from his lips. Louis moved his tongue away teasingly for a few moments earning a deprived whimper from Harry. Louis moved his face back so it was inches away from Harry's hole, he began tracing a small circle around the ring. Harry extending his arms and moaned Louis' name over and over letting his head roll back. Almost as soon and he begins flicking his tongue across the hole, he stops. He can hear Harry panting to catch his breath as he moves his arm around Harry's body and he firmly grasped Harry's cock in his hand. He felt Harry's body jerk slightly underneath him, within seconds he felt Harry relax into his hand. Louis began to slide his hand up and down Harry's length slowly, he hadn't needed any lube because of the pre cum that had dripped out from the tip of Harry's dick. Harry's breath hitched again and Louis felt Harry's legs start to twitch. 

"F-fuck, Lou," Harry continued moaning out Louis' name along with a select choice of profanities, while Louis continued stroking the younger boys erection. 

He carefully let his finger glide across Harry's slit, causing Harry to shudder underneath Louis' body. Louis continued stroking at a slow pace watching intently as Harry gripped the fabric of the couch tightly in response to the pleasure. 

"L-Lou, I'm gonna," he was about to finish his sentence when he felt himself releasing his fluids onto Louis' hand, a few drops landing on the couch. 

Harry panted heavily and let his body relax and fall onto the couch. Louis moved his hand closer to Harry's face before smirking at the younger boy. 

"I want you to taste yourself, Harry. I want you to taste how good I make you feel. How good only I can make you feel." Harry shuddered at Louis' words listening carefully to each word not wanting to miss a thing he said.

Harry nodded at the older boy wide eyed. "What's that? You want to taste yourself?" Louis spoke and Harry nodded eagerly once again. "Say it, Harry. Tell me you want to taste yourself. Taste how good I make you feel when I fuck you." 

Harry's eyes grew even more wide than he would've imagined possible. "I want to," he gulped down the lump growing in his throat "I want to taste what you can do to me, Lou." Louis watched the younger boy carefully before placing one finger on to his hip. 

He began softly dragging his finger across Harry's bottom lip until Harry became eager and opened his mouth slightly. Louis slipped two fingers into Harry's warm mouth and felt the other boys tongue start swirling around his fingers expertly. Harry's nose twitched a little at the saltiness of himself before slowly moving his mouth forwards and backwards and sucking on Louis' fingers. Louis felt himself involuntarily moan at Harry's actions. He quickly removed his fingers from Harry's mouth and smirked. 

"Started to have a little too much fun there, remember you're being punished, Harry," Louis spoke with a tone that was intimidating to Harry who nodded his head up and down making sure Louis knew he understood. 

Louis stood up and walked over to the closet in which Harry's bag was sitting in, he bent down and unzipped the bag before shuffling around the items inside of it. He soon found what he was after. He remembered Harry telling him that he had bought a vibrator. He never actually used if yet and Louis knew because he had to open the package, luckily there was a pair of scissors sitting by the mirror in the room. Which have Louis a brilliant idea. He opened the package and walked over to Harry, he held up the toy in front of his face and smirked playfully. 

"I want you to come again for me," Harry knew it would take all of his energy to muster up another orgasm, but he was willing to try.  
"But I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to see your face when I'm slamming this into you. I want you to see what I can do to you." Harry's eyes were full of hunger, he nodded happily and walked over towards the mirror, Louis following behind. 

Louis pushed the boy onto the counter letting his chest lay on the counter top with his face looking directly into the mirror. Louis was grateful that the vibrator came with batteries in it because he really didn't feel like looking for batteries. He pushed the button from off to on and could feel the vibration from the toy pulsing through his hand. He kneeled down onto his knees and began pressing soft kisses against the back of Harry's legs. He made his way up to Harry's inner thigh, leaving trails of light kisses along Harry's hot skin. He felt Harry's muscles tense at his touch, he could get enough of the high that came with feeling in control. Louis nudged Harry's legs apart spreading the wide open so he was completely exposed. He placed the vibrator into his right hand and brought it up to the skin directly between Harry's ass and cock. He swiped it across the skin slowly, watching as Harry's body twitched from the vibrations. Harry let out a few breathy moans as the vibrating rubber hit his skin. Louis removed the vibrator from Harry's skin but within seconds placed the tip of it at the entrance of Harry's ass. He watched as Harry's body reacted to the toy, he watched Harry looking at himself in the mirror trying his best to keep his eyes open for Louis. Louis began pushing the tip deeper into Harry's hole, slowly moving it in and out giving Harry a second to adjust to the size of the toy. 

"Oh my, fuck, Lou," Harry moaned the older boys name, Louis loved the sound of Harry cursing his name out. 

He felt as if it was his way of claiming Harry, and when Harry would scream his name he knew that Harry knew he belonged to him. Louis continued pushing the toy into Harry until at least half of it was making it's way inside of Harry. Harry grasped the edges of the counter while keeping his eyes looked on himself in the mirror. He resists the urge to let his head roll back. Harry whimpered as Louis removed the new found toy from his hole. Louis quickly tossed the toy aside and took a quick peek at Harry's cock, seeing as it was beginning to harden up again he decided it was time to fuck Harry senseless. He feverishly pulled at the elastic band on his boxers and pulled them down exposing his already hard dick, he quickly picked out a tube from his pants pocket and popped the lid open. He squeezed a bit of the lube into his hand and rubbed it onto his cock. Before Harry knew what was happening he yelled out in pain, but the pain quickly turned into pleasure. Louis pushed in slowly to give Harry a second to adjust to his size. 

"Faster, Lou, F-faster." Harry moaned almost inaudibly while gasping for air. 

Louis listened and began pushing his hard cock into Harry's tight hole. "You're so fucking tight, Harry, it's unbelievably hot," he spoke lustfully as he watched Harry latch his hands back onto the edge of the counter and just moaned his name over and over. 

"You like this Harry? Me bending you over and fucking you senseless?" Harry nodded his head before letting it roll back. 

Louis put his hand on Harry's head and lined it up with the mirror, "You're supposed to be watching me fuck you." Harry moaned in response. 

"God, Lou, fuck- I" Harry gritted his teeth shut and stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

His hair was damp and laying across his face, sweat droplets coated his tanned skin. Louis began pushing deeper into Harry, which led to Harry starting to scream out Louis' name. 

"Do you like the way my cock pushes through your tight ass, the way I push you to the edge." Harry lets out a muffled moan, he's holding his mouth shut with everything he has. 

Louis thrusts deeper and faster into Harry, lowly moaning the younger boys name, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. A few moments of silence pass except for the profanity slipping from both boys mouths. Louis thrusts further and harder than before and feels his legs beginning to tremble. With one final thrust he lets his fluids fill Harry up and he pulls out slowly. Harry moans lowly at this and feels himself about to cum again. 

"Fuck, Harry. You're really hard again." Louis turned Harry around and lifted the lanky boy up and set him onto the counter. "Wank for me." Harry looks stunned but the hard on is starting to hurt so he does as he's told. 

Harry grips his length in his hands and begins slow motions up and down. Louis stares at the younger boy in awe, he looks perfect. "Fuck, Harry. You're so beautiful when you're fucking yourself." 

Harry felt himself nearing his release and Louis' dirty talk wasn't making it last much longer. Harry let the tips of his fingers gently grace of the tip, he shudders in response to his actions. "Fuck, Lou," Louis could tell that Harry was close and needed a little help so he decided to walk over and begin sucking small bruises onto the younger boy. 

He trailed his smooth lips across Harry's collar bones and he could feel Harry's legs tensing up again and his thighs trembling. He quickly made his way up to Harry's ear and nibbled by the lobe. 

"Cum for me, Harry." Louis mumbled lowly in Harry's ear. 

Within seconds Harry was releasing himself onto his own stomach and part of Louis' chest. Louis pecked Harry softly on his lips and walked towards his clothes. He grabbed Harry's shirt and wiped the remains of Harry's fluids off of his chest. He slipped his boxers back on, followed by his jeans and then his shirt. Before leaving he walked over to Harry and smirked. 

"Maybe next time you shouldn't tease me," Harry nodded shyly. "Have you learned your lesson?" Harry nodded up and down once again and Louis smiled. "You better get cleaned up, we have a show soon, I'll see you on stage, Harry." Louis smiled cheekily once more. "Oh and Harry, you won't be needed this anymore, you should give it to Niall." He lifts Harry's hand up in his own and swiftly takes off the purity ring that Harry had won and tossed it to the floor. Louis flashed a proud smile and made his way to the door, unlocking it and walking out silently leaving Harry a sticky, sweaty mess with twenty minutes until they go on stage, he had definitely learned his lesson.


End file.
